In the enterprise context, for instance in retail and warehouse environments, mobile devices are used for item scanning and form an integral part of inventory management and item checkout work flow. Therefore, continuous device availability throughout a work shift is needed for efficient operation. Mobile devices are typically powered by rechargeable batteries, which may be removed from the device for separate charging. Removable batteries permit the user to replace a dead battery with one that is fully charged in order to continue using the mobile device for the remainder of a work shift. However, removing the battery results in a loss of power and of the application data that was being entered into the device. This prevents the user from maintaining an application session that was initiated prior to removal of the battery.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.